


Simplify

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Trust me it's pretty tame, Vaginal Fingering, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: All we need is nothing more when everything simplifies.PWP but with feelings. Aka how Nina was conceived u m u
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Simplify

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on the other one, I know I'm a thousand years late to the party but I bought Conquest and developed feelings for Niles and this is where we ended up. I don't remember the last time I wrote this many words in one go but I'm tired of looking at it so I'm throwing it into the void in case someone else is still out there. There, I've washed my hands of it. If you read it I hope you like it. If not that's fine as well I guess. 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are loved

“Long day?” Niles asks, looking up as the door swings open. 

Corrin glances over at him with a soft smile as she closes the door behind her, sliding the lock into place.

“Aren’t they all?” She asks with a resigned sigh. “It will all be worth it once we’ve ended this war and put an end to the needless violence…”

“Ah there’s that unbridled optimism that you so excel at,” Niles says with a chuckle, lips curving into a teasing smile. “I’ve missed you.” 

“It’s only been a few hours since we got back,” Corrin laughs as she drops her cloak to the floor, her gloves quickly joining them.

“A dreadfully dull few hours,” He says, standing up as she crosses the room. She gives him a sweet smile, the same one that makes his heart skip, as he leans down to capture her lips in a languid kiss as she rises up onto her toes to meet him.

“Now that I have you all to myself there’s so much I want to do to you.” Niles says with a wicked grin, watching her flush under his gaze. It’s still so easy to make her blush and he lets out a soft laugh before capturing her lips between his own, drawing a breathless sigh from her. “I hope you didn’t have anywhere else you needed to be because I plan on taking my time with you…”

Between the two of them they manage to divest of her armor and Niles lets out an appreciative hum as his gaze roams over her body. With a sly grin he sits down on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

With a soft laugh Corrin shifts, rising up onto her knees to place a tender kiss on his lips. When she pulls back to look at him his lips curve into a soft smile.

“What?” She asks, fingers trailing along his jaw.

“It’s nothing,” Niles replies, shaking his head. Wordlessly he captures her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his fingers cup the back of her head.

Corrin lets out a breathy sigh as he trails his lips along her jaw. When he nips at the tender skin at the juncture of her shoulder she stifles a jagged gasp, fingers finding purchase in the soft, white waves of his hair as he soothes the mark with his tongue.

Niles chuckles softly as he runs his fingers down her back, hands settling on the curve of her ass. His lips find hers again and she rocks her hips reflexively as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth.

“You have too many clothes on,” Corrin says breathlessly, fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Are you trying to get me naked, milady?” He purrs, a teasing grin on his face. “I can oblige.”

He tugs his shirt over his head, letting it land haphazardly on the ground. In an instant her hands are on him, delicate fingers trailing down his chest as he traces the curve of her jaw with his lips.

Corrin lets out a soft moan as he trails his tongue along the shell of her ear, eyes flutter closed as he tugs her earlobe with his teeth. She can feel the heat pooling within her.

“While you were gone I was thinking about all the things I want to do to you,” He murmurs against her ear, lips a hair’s breadth away. “I’m going to make you cum over and over, until you’re completely and utterly spent.”

Corrin whimpers softly as he pulls her flush to him. She can feel him beneath her, only a few layers separating them. She’s already growing slick with want, his words stoking the heat that had been blossoming within her.

Niles gives her a sultry smile as he captures her lips between his own, fingers tangling in the long, platinum strands of her hair. With a slight tug he angles her head back, exposing her throat as he leaves a trail of kisses along the delicate ivory skin.

“Niles…” Corrin gasps, arching into his touch.

He lets out a low laugh as he lays back, pulling her down with him.

Her falls in a curtain around them as he plies her lips with his own. Greedily she runs her hands down his chest, fingers trailing over ridges of muscle and faded cars as his hands squeeze her ass, pulling her core flush to the steadily hardening length of his cock.

Corrin moans softly as he grinds his length against her, the pressure just slightly taking the edge off of her arousal. With a sinful grin he repeats the motion, watching her gasp above him, her eyes fluttering closed. Abruptly he stills his hips and she lets out a cry of disappointment, gazing down at him with a petulant frown.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks with a teasing smile.

“I _was_ , until you _stopped_ …” Corrin says with a slight frown. 

“We have all night milady,” Niles says, urging onto her back with a wicked grin. “I want to _taste_ you.”

Corrin sits up, undoing her bra and sliding it off, dropping it to the ground with a coy smile. 

“Such a _tease_ …” Niles says with an appreciative hum, letting his gaze wander unabashedly over her body before leaning down to kiss her. 

Everything about her is so _perfect_ – the fullness of her breasts and thighs, the curve of her waist, her laugh, the way she furrows her brow when she’s contemplating things, how she blushes when she catches him staring at her, and of course the way she smiles at him. 

Before her love was an idea he scoffed at, something that had no place in his life. It was for fools and he was content to let his interactions remain skin deep, nameless flings with no real substance. 

Despite his initial wariness she’d continued to seek him out and he’d found himself inexplicably drawn towards her. She was the complete antithesis of himself. She’s kind...possibly to a fault, always seeing the best in people. It’s a sharp contrast to the way he’s lived his life as the complete embodiment of distrust. His hands were far from clean but for some reason she had chosen to look past that. 

Corrin lets out a soft sigh as he breaks the kiss, his forehead resting against her own. There’s an unreadable look on his face and she looks at him, brow furrowing slightly.

“Are you okay?” She asks, fingers trailing across his jaw.

“Yes, just lost in thought…” Niles says before slanting his lips over her own, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hand tangles in her hair, pulling slightly as he plunders her mouth with his own.

“Please... _touch me_ ,” Corrin says breathlessly as he breaks the kiss.

“Since you asked so _sweetly_ ,” Niles purrs, cupping her breast in the palm of his hand. As he runs a calloused thumb over her nipple she lets out a soft moan, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. She’s so _responsive_ to his touch, the most intoxicating moans and gasps spilling free as he teases her.

“Gods Niles,” She moans, watching him through the haze of her lust.

He trails his lips down her neck, leaving red marks with his teeth that he soothes with his tongue. As he sinks onto his knees he chuckles softly before laving his tongue over her other nipple.

Corrin lets out a jagged moan, fingers twining in his hair as he teases her, bringing the rosy tip into a hard bud with his teeth and his tongue as his fingers toy with the other.

Niles gives her a sly smile, letting his lips trail down her sternum. 

She watches with bated breath as his lips trail lower, fingers hooking in the waistband of her underwear. She can already feel the slickness on her thighs and she shifts to try and relieve the ache.

“So _impatient_ …” Niles purrs, lips curving into a sensuous smile.

“ _Gods_ Niles,” She whines, not caring about how impetuous she sounds.” _Please_ …”

“Please what?” He asks, watching the way her skin flushes as he trails his tongue along her hip bone, nipping at the skin. 

“ _Touch me_ ,” She begs, glaring at him as he laughs.

“I suppose I can comply, milady…” Niles murmurs, pulling her underwear down her thigh and tossing it recklessly over his shoulder. He can’t be bothered to care where they land, not with the way she’s looking at him.

Slowly he trails his mouth along her inner thigh, biting down on the ivory skin with his teeth, earning a sharp gasp from Corrin. With a wicked grin he repeats the motion on her other thigh.

Corrin watches breathlessly as his mouth hovers over her cunt. She’s aching with need, desperate for some semblance of relief. 

“Niles…” She begins to say, the air rushing from her lungs as he parts her folds with his tongue. 

Niles lets out a low chuckle before trailing his tongue through the slick heat of her cunt. She’s already so wet, his teasing having stoked the flames of her desire.

Corrin moans, fingers grasping restlessly in the sheets beneath her. His tongue is as clever as his words and she stifles a cry as he swirls it over her clit. He’s far, _far_ too good at this.

Niles looks up at her, his gaze meeting hers as he delves his tongue into her core. He’ll never tire of her taste. Her breathy sighs send a wave of arousal down his spine and he swears softly as dainty fingers find purchase in his hair. She looks positively _sinful_ spread out before him, his hands a stark contrast to her ivory skin as he grips her thighs to keep them open to his ministrations.

Corrin bites her lower lip, holding back a broken moan as he circles her clit with his tongue before letting it slip back into her cunt. She’s close, so _close_. Another swirl of his tongue pushes her over the edge and she lets out a high pitched cry, fingers grasping in his hair as she arches into his touch. 

Niles chuckles softly as her hips still, her fingers relinquishing their hold on his hair. As her breathing steadies he places a gentle kiss on her inner thigh. 

“Gods Niles…” Corrin says with a shaky laugh, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m not done with you yet…” He says with a sinful smile, trailing his fingers along her thigh as his breath ghosts over her folds.

Corrin swallows thickly as his fingers drift towards her cunt, brushing through the slickness. When his thumb circles her clit she stifles a cry, fingers grasping reflexively at the sheets.

Niles slowly eases a finger into the slick heat of her core, a second joining shortly after. As he withdraws them he teases her clit with his tongue drawing a stilted moan from her. He begins to build a steady rhythm, his fingers curling within her with each thrust. Her breathy cries fill the room and he chuckles softly before returning his mouth to her cunt.

Corrin whimpers softly as he teases her, hips rocking as he curls his fingers within her. Every move makes her pulse race, pleasure running down her spine. She can feel another orgasm approaching and she swears softly.

Niles circles her clit with his thumb, savoring the sounds that resonate in the room.

“Cum for me…” He says, voice husky with desire.

With a high pitched keen she peaks, breath catching in her throat as she cries his name.

Niles laughs softly as he withdraws hius fingers. When her eyes flutter open he gives her a sly smile, cleaning the slickness from his fingers with his tongue.

Corrin pulls him up for a deep kiss, fingers running through his hair as she plies his lips wiith her own. She can taste herself on his tongue and she feels a wave of heat go through her. He’s hard against her thigh and she drifts her hands to the waist of his pants, watching the way his blue eyes darken.

Niles eases out of his pants, letting them join the pile of clothes on the floor. When she drops to her knees before him he swears softly. She looks up at him with a sultry smile, cheeks flushed and lips kiss swollen. When her fingers wrap around his cock he swears loudly. Her hands are soft, with slender, delicate fingers, a hard contrast to his own. Her touch is featherlight at first, dainty fingers stroking him. When her grip becomes more confident he lets out a low groan, hips rocking into her touch. He’s fairly sure he’s never been harder in his life.

Corrin looks up at him with a smile before swirling her tongue along the tip of his cock, drawing a throaty moan from him. Slowly she runs her tongue along the underside of his length before wrapping her lips around his cock. 

Niles lets out a jagged moan as she eases his length into her mouth, her fingers stroking the base of his cock as she takes him deeper into her mouth.

Her gaze is locked with his and he lets out a hiss of pleasure as she bobs her head, cheeks hollowing around him. She builds a steady rhythm her fingers delving between her own folds to toy with her clit.

Niles winds his fingers in the long silken strands of her hair. His grip is tight as his hips move reflexively to thrust into the warmth of her mouth. He can tell he’s close and he lets out a low moan as she teases him. With another stroke of her hand he comes undone, groaning her name as he finishes within the warmth of her mouth.

Corrin swallows as he relinquishes his grip on her hair. When she pulls back she gives him a sultry smile,wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Niles pulls her to her feet, guiding her back onto the bed. She gives him a quizzical look.

“We still have more time…” He says with a wicked smile. In an instant he sinks to his knees, once more delving his tongue between her folds.

She lets out a broken cry, hips twitching as he swirls his tongue around her clit. She’s awash in sensation, all she knows is the feeling of his mouth on her cunt as his tongue slips between her folds to tease her core.

“You taste so _good_ …” Niles murmurs before returning his mouth to the slick heat of her sex.

Corrin whimpers softly as he works her towards her peak. She’s beyond rational thought by this point, too wound up to consider anything other than the way his mouth works her, his tongue delving into her cunt like a man starved.

It doesn’t take her long to cum and she shatters with a gasp, back arching as he coaxes her through yet another orgasm.

After her breathing has settled he captures her lips in a heated kiss. She can feel him against her thigh, already hard again.

As he slips his tongue into her mouth he aligns his cock with her folds, entering her in one slow thrust before easing at.

Corrin lets out a soft cry as he thrusts his hips again, his cock sheathed within the slickness of her cunt. Her pulse skitters wildly as he trails his tongue along her ear.

“I love the way your cunt feels wrapped around my cock,” He whispers, his lips hovering by her ear. “So _wet_ and _warm_...just for me.”

Corrin flushes at his words, a breathless gasp tumbling free as he builds a steady rhythm. She captures his lips in a heated kiss as he thrusts within her. When he circles her clit with his thumb she lets out a broken moan, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she gasps. His touch is unrelenting and she can feel her end quickly approaching. Her breathing is hitched, fingers grasping desperately at his shoulders. With one last thrust she comes undone, nails digging into his back as she cums, her lips pressed tightly to his neck. 

Niles stills his hips, pulling out of her as he places a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Roll over.” He says, voice low with desire. It takes her a minute to process the words and once she’s slowed her breathing she complies whimpering softly as he guides her onto her hands and knees. His hands trail down her back before he grasps his cock, running it along her folds. With one solid thrust he enters her.

Niles begins to move, withdrawing before entering her with a hard thrust. He leans down to trail his lips along her spine before he begins to build a steady rhythm.

Corrin lets out a strangled moan as he thrusts within her, his hands gripping her hips as he eases out before slamming back in. His pace is unrelenting, the sound of his hips meeting her skin echoing through the room. He leans over her, arms resting beside her own. She can feel the warmth of his chest against her back, his frame enveloping her. 

He reaches down to toy with her clit and she lets out a broken cry. 

She’s still sensitive from her previous orgasms and his touch makes her twitch, fingers grasping the sheets beneath her. She’s not entirely sure she’ll survive this, mind going blank as he teases her, trying to bring her to another orgasm. She doesn’t know how much more she can take, breath coming in short, haggard gasps as his lips press against her neck.

“Cum for me…” He murmurs, hips beginning to stutter as he circles her clit. 

With one final desperate sob her orgasm overtakes her, fingers clenching as she shudders beneath him. 

With one last thrust Niles lets out a loud groan as hips still, spilling his seed inside her as his lips press tightly against her neck. After what feels like an eternity he catches his breath, gently easing out of her.

Corrin’s arms give way and she collapses breathlessly onto her stomach with a shuddering sigh. She’s distantly aware of Niles fingers gently tracing down her spine, his lips pressing against the top of her head. After a minute she rolls onto her back, brushing the sweat slicked strands of her hair from her forehead and letting her eyes drift closed.

She looks completely and utterly fucked, face flushed and hair mussed up. Her neck and thighs are dotted with red marks where he’d nipped at the skin and her inner thighs are wet with a mixture of his cum and the slickness from her cunt.

“Are you alright?” Niles asks softly, fingers trailing along her jaw as she opens her eyes to look up at him.

“I don’t think I can walk after that...but yes,” Corrin says as she meets his gaze, giving him a sweet smile. “I love you…”

“I love you too,” Niles replies, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 


End file.
